


Marriage

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: "We married now, you reckon?"A few weeks into their stay at Shady Belle, Abigail and John try to figure out their relationship
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston
Kudos: 21





	Marriage

“Abigail?” It was just a whisper, meant not to wake her if she had already fallen asleep.

“John? You okay?” She shifted on the mattress, turning to face him in the dark.

“Just thinking. Are you happy?”

She snorted a laugh. 

“Sure. House fallin’ apart, Pinkertons everywhere, son just back from a kidnapping. I’m thrilled.”

“That weren’t what I meant. Are you happy here? With me? I’ve been trying so hard to do better by you and Jack, but…”

He trailed off as she placed a hand on his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“You have been. Things have been rough lately, I ain’t gonna lie, but being with you makes it easier. For Jack, too. He’s finally got his Daddy. Not many joys left in this life, John, but being with you is one of them.” 

They were quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

“We makin’ you happy? Honest, now. Not like I know much about being a… wife, I guess.”

“You probably know about as much as I do about bein’ a husband. I love it anyway, though.”

“We married now, you reckon?” 

Abigail tried to make out his expression in the dark room. The John of a year ago would have bolted from the room, but this John seemed to be giving the question real thought.

“You wanna be?”

This was far from any proposal she’d heard of. Her lover in his patched union suit, her in her nightgown. Their son sleeping on a bedroll on the floor beside them. The abandoned plantation house crumbling around them while someone snored nearby. And yet, she couldn’t remember having been this happy in a long time. She flung her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss that left them both gasping for air. 

“That a yes, then?”

“Yes! Oh, John, of course its a yes!”

“Well, then, Mrs. Marston, I’d say a celebration is in order.”

Several hours of “celebrating” later, Abigail lay with her head on John’s chest, feeling it rise and fall as he slept. She had forgotten how perfectly their bodies fit together, how he loved to lavish every inch of her with attention. It had been years since she’d felt this good, and she couldn’t help but smile. He was hers and she was his and no matter what else happened, they’d have each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
